Phone call
by frukforever
Summary: Just some very short and very random phone conversation between Francis and Arthur. *LE GASP* I'll continue this fic! :O No one saw that coming.
1. Chapter 1

-Bonjour...?

-Hello, frog.

-Ah it's you, cher.

-Don't call me that. Your language is stupid!

-So it would be okay if I would call you with English endearments?

-No! That's not what I meant!

-Whatever, darling. Why did you call me?

-Umm... I have something to say.

-Oui, what is it?

-... I can't bloody remeber.

-*chuckles* Then why don't you hung up already?

-Because I'm tryin to remember what the thing was!

-Was it that I'm sexy?

-...

-You still there, Angleterre?

-Yes.

-Then why don't you answer?

-Because you're question is stupid!

-Why so?

-B-Because you already know that... That..

-Oui...?

-...

-Arthur?

-...

-Cheri?

-You are fucking sexy.

And the Englishman hung up.

**This is so random I know XD I was bored...**


	2. Chapter 2

Francis stared at the phone for a moment, then picking up Arthur's number and calling him.

-...What is it, frog?

-You said that I'm sexy.

-Yeah, so? It's not a big deal.

-Oui it is!

-Hmph.

-Is there other things you hide from me?~

-No.

-Sure about that, cher?

-Call me that one more time and I'll hung up!

-*chuckles* Whatever, cher.

*long silent*

-Ohonhonhon~ Someone didn't hung up!

-Oh, well, I thought that I hit the button but it seems like I accidentally missed it.

-That's a poor excuse.

-SHUT UP, GIT.

-Make me~

-I will.

-How?

-By shutting this freaking phone!

-Oh you won't do that!

-Oh I will.

-But then you're not able to hear my handsome voice!

-Tch. That's exactly why I'm hunging up.

-It's not because you're not even hunging up.

-I am.

-You're not.

-I am.

-Non, you're not.

-That's it! I'll hung up in three seconds!

-Okay.

-One.

-Go ahead and count a bit faster, lapin.

-Two.

-Ah it hurts to say good bye.

-Three.

-Je t'aime.

-WAIT WHAT?!

-Ah, cher, three seconds passed already~ Au revoir!

*hungs up*


	3. Chapter 3

Now it was the Englishman's turn to stare at the phone. After several minutes of staring and being frozen, he called to the Frenchman again.

-Oui?~

-Screw you.

-Ah Angleterre, always so rude towards me...

-Yes, but this time I'm serious.

-Aren't you always serious?

-Ugh... Well, yes, but this time I'm more serious.

-Does that mean you are grumpier than usually as well?

-Screw you!

-You said that already~

-Yes and if I want I can say it over and over again.

-Go ahead then.

-Screw you, screw you, screw you!

-But could you tell me why?

-You know it bloody well, wanker!

-Honestly, I do not. What is the matter, cher?

-You said with that idiotic language of yours that you love me!

-Oui...? I can't see anything wrong with that.

-You shouldn't say it so easily!

-Why not?

-Because...!

-Because...?

-It's just stupid!

-Why so?

-STOP ASKING.

-Oui, oui. I'll stop it.

-Good.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Arthur...?

-Yes?

-...Nothing.

-Hmph. What were you going to say?

-Oh, it was a question. And you told me not to ask anymore.

-You can ask it.

-Do you love me?

-...I think I left the oven on. I should go to check it. Bye!

And with that, he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

'I think I left the oven on'? Jeez, Arthur was such a bad liar.

-Stop calling me, you git!

-Still so rude, Angleterre. Was the oven on?

-Ugh. No. It wasn't.

-So you hung up for nothing?

-Well, not actually. I got rid of your stupid voice.

-You didn't~

-I did.

-Non. You are talking with me again!

-...That's because you are a twat.

-And you are such a gentleman.

-Of course, I'm British.

-It was sarcasm.

-Oh shut up!

-Maybe~

-If you're done with all that crap, why did you call me? And don't claim it was because of the oven.

-Non, it wasn't because of the oven. I wanted to know do you love me.

-Didn't I answer that question during the last phone call?

-You didn't. That's why I'm calling

-That doesn't make sense *nervous laugh*

-...Arthur.

-Yes?

-Answer the question.

-Why should I?

-It's very gentleman-like thing to do.

-I don't want to act like a gentleman towards a filthy frog!

-You are avoiding the question again, mon cher~

-What question?

-Merde, Arthur! Is it that hard! Are you in love with me or not?

-No I'm not! I couldn't be in love with a frog like you, not ever!

-...Got to go. Bye.

*hungs up*

-Bloody hell... I screwed up.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next two days, Francis didn't answer his calls. But finally on the third day, he answered.

-What do you want?

-Look, Francis, I... I didn't mean it..

-Sure, whatever. I'm not angry at you, so don't say you're sorry.

-But I am honestly sorry! And you are angry; why else would you have ignored my calls? Please, please, Francis, forgive me. I shouldn't have said such harsh words, and I-

-Arthur, stop that rambling.

-B-But I...!

-Seriously, stop. I should have known that you wouldn't ever love me. It's not your fault.

-But I-

-I told you to stop, didn't I? Just tell me, Arthur, do you love some other person? Or are you straight? What is it?

-No, I don't love anyone else and I am not straight.

-Then what is it

-I-It's nothing.

-Come on, tell me.

-I... I'm a bit afraid.

-Hmm? Afraid of what?

-That... I will just be another one night stand to you.

-Non! That wouldn't ever happen!

-How can I know?

-I will prove it to you! I really, really love you Arthur. I honestly do.

-Really...?

-Of course, mon cher! If it's with you, I can live in a relationship without sex.

-Okay. Then that's what kind of relationship we'll have.

-Ah... Really? W-Well, that's nice. No sex... Okay... I'm totally fine with that!

-*chuckles* Just teasing.

-*relieved sigh* Mon dieu... You scared me for a moment, cher!

-Stupid pervert. Come here and show me why it's called french-kissing, okay?

-I'll be there in a second, mon amour~

-Wait, one more thing!

-Oui?~

-I love you.

-I love you too.

- ...Frog.

* * *

Here you go, the last chapter of this :D Thanks for reading~


End file.
